


Violo el antikva librejo

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Demons, F/F
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Violo herede ricevas librejon, kaj nekonata virino vizitas ŝin kaj ofertas helpon, tamen estas nuanco en ĉi tiu oferto.
Relationships: Aleksandrases' Akra Aŭroro/Violo Blum





	1. Preludo

En ejo kun multe da libroj tiktakas antikva horloĝo. Neniu alia sono ekzistas ĉi tie nun.

Bela nigrahara virino en hejmvestoj sidas ĉe la granda tablo. Ŝi pensas pri sia avinjo, kiu restigis ĉi tiun librejon al ŝi. La virino vidis la avinjon nur kelkfoje infanece, kaj ŝi neniam antaŭe vizitis ĉi tiun lokon. Ŝi principe ne ŝatas viziti ajnajn lokojn, sed ŝi ŝatas librojn, do ŝi troviĝas ĉi tie nun.

Sur la tablo kuŝas libro, kies ruĝa kovrilo aspektas malnova. La libro nomiĝas «Alvokoj kaj demonoj de…». La fino de la titolo estas skrapita kaj nelegebla nun. Fingroj de la virino delikate tuŝas la libron, kiu amuzas ŝin. Efektive la librokovrilo _aspektas_ malnova, sed la paĝoj estas tre blankaj, kaj ili havas aromon de nova libro. Verŝajne la virino ŝatus viziti sian avinjon. Nu, estas tro malfrue por tio.

Estas unu eta problemo: ĉi tiu librejo havas ŝuldojn, kaj la virino ne havas monon por tuj elpagi ilin. Tamen ŝi povus vendi la domon, kaj rezulte havi etan profiton.

Sonorileto subite sonoras, kaj nekonata virino eniras en la librejon kaj iras al la tablo. Ŝi estas vestita per nigra jako, nigra pantalono kaj nigraj ŝuoj, sed ŝiaj mallongaj flamruĝaj haroj akre kontrastas tion.

— Bonan vesperon, sinjorino. Ĉu avinjo Likoriso estas hejme?

— Nu, ŝi mortis lastsemajne, do… — la nepino ne daŭras.

— Komprenite. Mi nomiĝas Aleksandrases' Akra Aŭroro. Mi estis aĉetanto en ĉi tiu librejo, kaj de tempo al tempo mi kaj via avinjo ŝatis interparoli pri amuzaj historioj. Do ĉu vi estas la nova mastro de la librejo, sinjorino?

— Jes, sed mi ne scias kiom da tempo tio daŭros pro ŝuldoj. Verŝajne mi vendas la domon kaj fermas la librejon, — honeste respondas la nepino.

— Hm. Mi povus helpi vin pri ĉi tiu problemo. Ĉu vi volas kontrakti kun mi?

— Pri kia kontrakto vi diras?

— Evidente pri la demona kontrakto, sinjorino, — la gastino ridetis unuafoje. — Ĉar mi estas unuaklasa demono, kaj mi povas donaci dumvivan fortunon al vi.

Dum la sekva minuto la virinoj rigardas unu la alian silente. Poste la nepo diras:

— Ne, mi ne kredas je demonoj.

— Kaj vi ne devas. Unu momenton, — Aleksandrases' malfermas ŝian nigran valizeton, elprenos formularon, kaj komencas plenigi ĝin. Baldaŭ ŝi komencas paroli denove. — Bonvolu rigardi tion, sinjorino.

— «Plenumanto devontigas sin donaci monon por elpagi la ŝuldoj (vidu malsupre) kaj dumvivan fortunon al la kliento», — legas la nepo. — Dirlididi, «la kliento devontigas sin donaci eternan ekskluzivan nerevokeblan netransdoneblan rajton pri ĝia animo».

— Bonegaj kondiĉoj, se mi povas diri, — aldonas Aleksandrases', rigardante rekte al la brunaj okuloj de la nepo.

— Neplenumeblaj kaj nevalidaj, tamen vi devos pagi monon al mi, — respondas la nepo. — Suspektinde. Kial vi volas fari tion?

— Demonoj ŝatas animojn, — Aleksandrases' nur ĉarme ridetas — Precipe animoj de belaj virinoj.

— Tamen demonoj kaj animoj ne ekzistas, do vi ricevos nenion, — trankvile respondas la nepo.

— Do vi havas nenion por timi, ĉu ne?

— Nu, mi supozas, — diras la nepo gajete. — Se vi volis helpi min, vi povus simple diri tion.

— Ĝuste tion mi diris, — respondas Aleksandrases', kaj donas globkrajonon al la nepo. — Skribu vian nomon tie, kaj subskribu la kontrakton, se vi konsentas.

Stulta okazo, sed la plej amuza ekde tiam, kiam avinjo Likoriso mortis.

— Estas plezuro havi aferon kun vi, sinjorino… — Aleksandrases' rigardas al la kontrakto. — Violo Blum. Dum sekvaj dudek kvar horoj vi ricevos viajn donacojn. Unu momenton, — la gastino denove malfermis ŝian valizeton, elprenis nigran skatoleton kaj metis ĝin sur la tablon. — Prenu tion. Tio estas la signo, ke vi kontraktis min. Do, ĝis morgaŭ, sinjorino, — Aleksandrases' turnas sin posten kaj senhaste eliras el la librejo.

Violo nur skuas la kapon. Avinjo havis amuzajn aĉetantojn, kiuj ŝatas ŝerci. Ĉiuokaze se Aleksand-ion helpos, Violo povos loĝi en ĉi tiu duetaĝa domo. Kaj verŝajne ŝi bezonos aŭtomatan polvosuĉilon, kaj, kompreneble, planon por repagi la monon. Verŝajne unue devas katalogi ĉiujn librojn. Ŝi pensos pri tio morgaŭ.

«Kion ŝi volis», — subite pensas Violo. — «Se ŝi ne sciis pri la morto?.. Atendu! La skatoleto.»

Violo rigardas al la skatoleto, kiu aspektas tre simpla. Poste ŝi malfermas ĝin kaj vidas, ke ene de ĝi estas nur flamruĝa ringo. Kaj kion _tio_ signifas?


	2. Necertaj paŝoj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova tago kaj Aleksandrases' ambaŭ venis al Violo.

Granda lupo kuras tra maldensa arbaro. Multe da konataj kaj nekonataj odoroj ĉirkaŭas ĝin. La lupo estas pli rapida, ol bicikloj, ol hundoj, ol ordinaraj lupoj. Ĝi ĉasas neniun nun, tamen ĝi volas kuiri. Nenio maltrankviligas ĝin. Rapideco, libero kaj forto superplenigas ĝin, kaj nur ili havas signifon. Subite ĝi aŭdas vekhorloĝon…

Violo nevolonte vekiĝas. Elektronika vekhorloĝo montras precize la dekan horon. Estas mateno, ĉar ĉiam, kiam Violo vekiĝas, estas mateno. Nu, krom tiaj tempoj, kiam estas vespero. Tio estas tre simpla sistemo. Tagoj kaj noktoj estas iluzioj de ordinaraj homoj. Aŭ io simila al tio.

Violo rapide malŝaltas vekhorloĝon, malkovras sin kaj kuŝas senmove ĝis tiam, kiam ŝi ne povas ignori malvarmon. Ĉirkaŭ tridek sekundoj. Violo akre leviĝas kaj vestas sin per nigra piĵamo. Piĵamo evidente estas la vera vesto, per kiu vi vestas sin hejme dum tempo, kiam vi ne dormas. Poste Violo aŭtomate iras en la banĉambron… Ĉiu mateno egalas alian.

Poste Violo infuzas kafon kaj aldonas kremon kaj salitan karamelon. Ŝi enspiras aromon kaj malrapide trinkas la trinkaĵo. Bonege! Nun ŝi povas fari tion, kion ŝi devas: katalogi librojn. Avinjo, verŝajne, memoris ĉiujn, sed Violo nun bezonas alian metodon.

Violo malsupreniras en la unuan etaĝon kaj filmas ĉiujn librobretojn per poŝtelefono. Poste ŝi kopias la filmeton en klapkomputilon, dividas ĝin en apartajn bildojn, kaj startigas signorekonan programon. Oportune, kaj bezonas nek laboron, nek magion. Ŝi devos provi la rezulton, sed tio estos pli facila afero, ol mana laboro. Ŝi nun povas fari ion alian, ekzemple nenion. «Nenion» sonas bone!

Violo tiriĝas kaj rimarkas hieraŭan skatoleton. Ŝi malfermas ĝin kaj eligas la ringon. Bedaŭrinde ĝi ne havas ajnan surskribon. Demonaj ringoj devas havi surskribojn. Tamen flamruĝa koloro aspektas neordinare, kaj Violo ne scias materialon, el kiu la ringo estis farita. Ŝi provas surmeti ĝin sur la fingron, kaj nur ringofingro konformas. Ĉu la ŝerco estis plurtavola? Amuze, sed…

Subite estas frapo ĉe la pordo. Violo miras kaj metas ringon en la skatoleton. Post tio ŝi aliras al la pordo kaj rigardas tra luketo. Jes, tie estas «la demono», kiu ŝajne estas vestita per la samaj vestoj. Ĉu tio estas demona uniformo?

— Bonan tagon, sinjorino — aŭdas Violo, kiam ŝi malfermas la pordon.

— Bonan… — matenoj estas tre malrapidaj tempoj por Violo. Ŝi faras tion, kion ŝi devas, sed ĝenerale ne volas.

— Ĉu mi povas eniri? — ridetante demandas Aleksandrases'. — Mi havas viajn paperojn kaj tagmanĝeton, mi supozas.

— Eniru, — mallonge respondas Violo, mirante pro energio de la gasto.

— Kia estis via unua nokto en nova loko? — demandas Aleksandrases', irante al la granda tablo.

Violo fermas la pordon kaj iras samtien.

— Bone. Ĉu estas fantomoj ĉi tie? — Violo neatendite sentas sin iomete petole.

— Fantomoj ne ekzistas, — trankvile respondas Aleksandrases'.

— Kaj ĉu demonoj?

— Mi ekzistas, do… — Aleksandrases' metas la dokumentujon kaj la papersakon sur la tablon. — Ni ekzistas.

Violo sidiĝas sur brakseĝo ĉe la tablo, malfermas la dokumentujon, kaj tralegas unuan dokumenton.

— Do-o, ĝi diras, ke estis eraro en kalkulo de impostoj… — Violo ekrigardas al Aleksandrases'. — Kiel?

— Iufoje leĝoj estas tre malprecizaj, — ridetante respondas Aleksandrases'.

— Kaj ĝenerale fisko ne laboras tiel rapide…

Ĉi tiun fojon Aleksandrases' ne respondas, sed ŝia rideto ŝajne iĝas iomete pli larĝa. Aŭ tio estas nur vidiluzio.

— Hm, do… Mi devas iamaniere repagi vin.

— Via animo sufiĉas, — respondo sonas pli ĉarme, ol ĝi devus.

Violo deturnis sin, sed demandas:

— Kaj kial demonoj bezonas animojn?

— Nu, — komencas Aleksandrases'. — Vi povas detale spekti vivon de tiu animo, kiel filmoserion. Tio estas tre amuza afero.

Violo denove turnis sin al Aleksandrases':

— Ĉu serioze?

— Jes, — respondas Aleksandrases'. — Bedaŭrinde tio funkcias nur post la morto de la homo.

— Certe. Verdire tio aspektas kiel tre malgranda repago por plenumo de ĉiu deziro, — Violo sonas skeptike.

— Mi ankoraŭ povas uzi la donacon, kiun la homo ricevas, — aldonas Aleksandrases'.

— Hm-m-m… Nehoneste, — aprezas Violo, tamen diras. — Do, ĉu vi volas teon? Aŭ ni povus matenmanĝi nun.

— Bedaŭrinde mi ne havas tempon por tio, sinjorino, — kun vera bedaŭro respondas Aleksandrases'. — Mi povas viziti morgaŭ, se vi volas.

— Mi estas hejme ĉiutage, — malklare respondas Violo al tio.

— Bone, — ridetas Aleksandrases'. — Do, ĝis la morgaŭa tagmezo, sinjorino.

— Ĝis, — respondas Violo al foriranta Aleksandrases'.

Nur kiam Aleksandrases' fermas la pordon, Violo rememoras, ke ŝi ne demandis pri la ringo.


	3. Ludoj per fajro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandrases' venas denove kaj strangaĵoj okazas.

Violo kutime sidas ĉe la granda tablo de unua etaĝo. Ĉu ŝi jam povas diri «kutime»? Ne gravas! Do ŝi sidas ĉe la granda tablo, sed hodiaŭ ŝi sentas sin pli laca, ol hieraŭ matene. Kial? Tio okazas ĉiufoje, kiam ŝi devas fari ion, sed ne povas fari ĝin tuj. Ŝi dormas malmulte kaj sentas sin malforta post tio. Psikologio estas sovaĝa besto.

Malgraŭ tio, Violo jam finkuiris manĝaĵon. Ili povus simple teumi, sed hodiaŭ ŝi ial volas ion pli bonan. Ĉiaokaze ŝi faris tion, kaj nun sencele retumas.

La supro de ŝia piĵamo estas helgriza hodiaŭ. Tio vere signifas nenion, krom tio, ke ŝi ĝenerale preferas malhelajn aŭ almenaŭ palajn vestojn. Aŭ eble ŝi provas distancigi homojn per tio, ĉar sociaj ludoj vere estas tre lacigaj. Ŝi havas du amikojn, sed nuntempe ili konversacias nur per interreto. Laboro kaj familio manĝegas tempon tre efike. Plenkreskeco estas tuta trompo.

«Verŝajne mi devas ekhavi katon kaj grandan ĉapelon kaj ŝanĝiĝi en sorĉistinon», — pensas Violo neserioze. — «Mi jam havas pli da malnovaj libroj pri magio».

Ŝi vere ne sentas sin plenkreska, kaj ŝi aĝas nur dudek kvin jarojn, tamen laceco estas kontenta pri etaj venkoj, se ĝi povas havi ilin.

Fine estas frapo ĉe la pordo. Violo fermas la komputilon, aliras al la pordo kaj rigardas tra luketo. «La demono», kiu ŝajne estas vestita per la samaj vestoj denove, venis, kiel ŝi promesis hieraŭ. Violo malpacience malfermas la pordon.

— Bonan tagon, sinjorino, — Aleksandrases' radias viglecon. — Mi havas bombonojn, — ŝi diras. — Ĉu vi ŝatas bombonojn, Violo?

«Tre rapida demono…», — pensas Violo.

— Matenon, — Violo iomete paŭzas. — Ĉu Aleksa?..

— «Aleksa» sufiĉas, — Aleksandrases' respondas. — Do ĉu mi povas eniri nun?

— Aĥ, jes, bonvolu eniri, Aleksa.

Aleksandrases' eniras kaj Violo fermas la pordon.

— Ni iru en la duan etaĝon, — diras Violo. — La unua eĉ ne havas fenestrojn. Ĉu vi scias kial, Aleksa?

— Ne, — respondas Aleksandrases'. — Sekureco, verŝajne. Avinjo Likoriso havis siaspecajn ideojn pri tio. Ĉu vi scias, ke ĉi tiu librejo estas sorĉita kontraŭ vizitantoj?

— Tamen vi estas ĉi tie, kaj vi certe estas vizitanto, — rimarkas Violo amuzante.

— Evidente, tio funkcias nur kontraŭ ordinaraj homoj, — Aleksandrases' ne volas kapitulaci.

Babilante tiumaniere ili eniras en la kuirejon, kiu aspektas tute ordinara kaj moderna. Estas malplena tablo ĉe la fenestro. Estas fornelo dekstre, sur kiu staras bolkruĉo kaj fermita kaserolo. Estas malvarmigilo kaj aliaj kuirejaj aĵoj, kiujn Aleksandrases' ne sukcesas ekrigardi komence, ĉar Violo rapide diras:

— Sidu ĉe la tablo. Jes, bone. Do-o… Ĉu vi iam manĝis ĥarĉon? — Violo subite aspektas energiplena.

— Ne, — respondas Aleksandrases', metante papersakon de bombonoj sur la tablon. — Kio ĝi estas?

— Ĥarĉo estas la supo el supoj! — Violo ĝuas situacion. — La plej bongusta, kiun vi iam manĝos en via vivo. Kaj tio okazas tuj!

— Vi estas amuza hodiaŭ, — rekte rimarkas Aleksandrases'. — Kaj mi ŝatas tion, — ŝi ridetas.

— Nu, — diras Violo pli trankvile. — Mi ne kuiris por aliaj homoj jam dum kvar jaroj. Hm, — ŝi pensas voĉe. — Ĉu demonoj povas manĝi homan manĝaĵon? — subita kontraŭatako.

— Jes, ni certe povas, — Aleksandrases' facile defendas sin. — Ni povas manĝi ĉion.

— Bone, — mallonge respondas Violo kaj elprenas kuleron kaj teleron, kaj baldaŭ Aleksandrases' havas la supon sur la tablo antaŭ si. — Do, provu ĝin. Provu! — Violo intense rigardas Aleksandraseson.

— Nu, kial ne? — «la demono» prenas la kuleron kaj sentime atakas la supon.

Aleksandrases' manĝas silente kaj malrapide. Ŝi ĝuas la supon, tamen ŝi pli ĝuas reakcion de Violo, kiu observas ŝin.

Violo malpacience atendas. Post la daŭraj kelkaj minutoj la supo finfine finiĝas. Aleksandrases' viŝas siajn lipojn per buŝtuko kaj rigardas al Violo silente kaj petole. Ili rigardas unu la alian dum la tuta minuto antaŭ ol Violo ne povas plu elteni la silenton.

— Nu, kion vi pensas pri mia ĉefverko?

— Hm-m, mi pensas, — ruze diras Aleksandrases'. — Ke vi estas bonega edzino.

— Lastfoje ĉi tiu komplimento vizitis Teron en la antaŭa jarcento, — rebatas Violo ridete. — Kaj vi ne povas esti tiom maljuna.

— Nu, mi supozas, ke mi nur aĝas tridek jarojn, — respondas Aleksandrases'. — Tamen tio ne estis komplimento, sed la fakto. — Ŝi ial aspektas tre kontenta.

— Tamen mi absolute certas, ke mi estas nenies edzino, do la faktoj kontraŭas vin, — Violo vere certas.

— Male, — daŭrigas Aleksandrases'. — Vi havas ringon de mia familio, kaj via animo apartenas al mi, do ni eterne estos kune, do vi efektive estas mia edzino, — ŝi certe ĝuas tion.

— Mi ne certas, ke tio funkcias tiumaniere, — respondas Violo, mirante pro la vojo de pensoj de Aleksandrases'. — Kaj vi scias nenion pri mi.

— Nu, unue vi estas bona kuiristo, kaj due, — Aleksandrases' klakas per la fingroj, kaj tuj poste gasdona reguligilo turniĝas kaj fajro ekbrulas sub la bolkruĉo. — Ni havas sufiĉe da tempo.


	4. Interparolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violo kaj Aleksandrases' ekkonas amuzajn faktojn unu pri la alia.

Violo kaj Aleksandrases' sidas ĉe la tablo, trinkante teon. Atmosfero en la kuirejo estas surprize trankvila, malgraŭ la situacio.

— Do, ĉu tio estis magio? — la voĉo de Violo sonas tiel, kvazaŭ nenio stranga okazis.

— Mi esperis alian reakcion, — respondas Aleksandrases', disvolvante bombonon. — Nu, nur homoj povas uzi magion, do tio vere ne estis magio.

— Mi esperis alian reakcion pri mia supo, — rimarkas Violo iomete nekontente.

— La supo estis agrable akra kaj vigliga, kaj mi ankoraŭ ŝatas viandon, do la supo estis la plej bongusta manĝaĵo, kiun mi manĝis en ĉi tiu monato, — Aleksandrases' tuje trovas respondon kontraŭ la atako.

— Bone, hodiaŭ tio sufiĉas, — ŝajnige serioze diras Violo.

Aleksandrases' donacas alian ĉarman rideton al Violo, sed diras nenion.

— Do-o, kia diferenco ekzistas inter magio kaj «nemagio»?

— Dirante simple, magiistoj similas al kodrompistoj, kaj demonoj, hm, al juristoj, mi supozas, — respondas Aleksandrases' enpense.

— A ha… — Violo enpensiĝas.

Dum la silento Aleksandrases' manĝas disvolvitan bombonon. Verdire ĉi tiuj bombonoj estas ŝiaj plej ŝatataj bombonoj, sed ŝi ne diros tion al Violo. Almenaŭ hodiaŭ. Anstataŭ ŝi diras:

— Violo, ni volis paroli pri vi, ĉu ne?

— Mi memoras nenion similan, — tuj vigliĝas Violo. — Sed ni povas fari tion. Respondo kontraŭ respondo.

— Tio estas justa, mi supozas.

Violo pensas por nelonge kaj poste serioze demandas:

— Ĉu vi havas voston?

— Kion?

— Voston.

Komence silento ekpendas en la aero, sed jam post unu momento Aleksandrases' ridas.

— Ne, mi ne havas voston, Violo.

— Ĉu vere? — Violo ne estas tute certa.

— Jes, — respondas Aleksandrases'. — Ĉu vi volas provi tion? — subite aldonas ŝi.

— E… — tio surprizas Violon. — Ne, mi kredas vin.

— Via perdo, — Aleksandrases' donacas alian rideton al Violo. — Do mia demando estas… Kion vi ŝatas?

— Hm… Librojn, katojn, bongustaĵojn, skarpojn, piĵamojn, robotojn, nelaboron, silenton, banadon kaj, eble, aliajn aferojn, pri kiuj mi ne memoras nun. Ĉu vi vidis min antaŭ antaŭhieraŭo?

— Mi vidis kelkajn viajn fotografaĵojn, jes. Kial vi ŝatas piĵamojn tiel forte?

— Verŝajne ĉar ili estas agrablaj kaj oportunaj. Foje mi eĉ sonĝis pri amuza urbo, kie preskaŭ ĉiuj estis vestitaj per piĵamoj. Kio vi estas?

— Oficiale mi estas advokato, se vi demandas pri tio, sed verdire mi ne volas paroli pri tio tiam, kiam mi ripozas. Kiel demono mi studas animojn. Kiamaniere mi povas kontakti vin de fore?

Post tio ili interŝanĝas tujmesaĝilajn adresojn. Violo daŭrigas:

— Ĉu vi ludas videoludojn?

— Mi ludas nur dudimensiajn batalojn. Ĉu vintro aŭ somero?

— Somero. Ĉu vi ĉiam vestas vin per la samaj vestoj?

— Mi havas po dek identaj supervestoj por ĉiu sezono. Miaj subvestoj havas diversajn kolorojn, sed, kompreneble, vi ne povas vidi tion. Kian koloron vi preferas por subvestoj?

— Nigran koloron, kompreneble. Pri kio vi revas?

— Mi revas pri unu piĵama maniulino.

— Tio ne estas revo, vi nur bezonas mian animon, — duonŝerce diras Violo.

— Malvero, mi volas _ne nur_ la animon, — trankvile respondas Aleksandrases'.

— Tio sonas pli bone kaj pli malbone samtempe.

Aleksandrases' nur montras sian langon, sed ne respondas al tio. Ŝi anstataŭ demandas:

— Ĉu vi havas grandan vivcelon?

— Mi ne havas, mi supozas. Mi faras multe da aferoj, kiujn mi ŝatas, kaj tio sufiĉas. Min ĵus vizitis penso: ĉu vi loĝas proksime?

— Verdire mi estas via najbaro. Ĉu vi jam volas konatiĝi kun miaj gepatroj?

— Ne, mi ankoraŭ ne volas.

— Domaĝe! — ŝajnige vespiras Aleksandrases'. — Tamen tio ne gravas, mi supozas.

Tiumaniere ili interparolas ĝis la bolkruĉo malpleniĝas. Post tio Aleksandrases' ĝisrevidas.


End file.
